The Sleepover of Doom!
by asamisohma
Summary: This is a story dedicated to a friend, Rin Sohma, and RPer on Instagram. What happens, when they all have a sleepover? OC included
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This  
story is for my good friend, Rin Sohma, who is a RP on Instagram! Enjoy, Rin! **

**P.S, Asami is an OC. She is the white tiger of the zodiac, and is Yuki's twin sister. She used to be the original tiger, but when she was young, Kisa was dying of a disease, so she donated half of her zodiac tiger soul, and Kisa became the original tiger, while Asami chose a life living as a freak on the outskirts of the Sohma, like Kyo. She has silver hair like Ayame's with black streaks in it, like the white tiger. She also has electric blue eyes like the White Tiger. Well, sorry for blathering on and on. Cary on, then!**

Tohru PoV

I picked up the phone. I really wanted to have a nice girl's night in with the female members of the zodiac, and Shigure was OK with all of us having a sleepover at the house. I smiled and hummed as I made my way around a sleepy Yuki. The poor boy had been up all night making notes for me to look at for tests. I pulled a blanket over him and picked up the phone, and dialed up Kisa's phone number. Kisa's mother picked up the phone.

"Hello, Mrs. Sohma! This is Tohru! Can Kisa come over to this sleepover I am having with Asami, Rin and Kagura?"

She replied," Sure Tohru! Kisa has wanted to spend time with you. Can I send her over at 6?" I smiled and said, "Yes!", and hung up. I then dialed up Rin and Kagura's place, and they agreed to come at 6 as well. Asami trudged downstairs, and smiled at the sleeping Yuki. She poked his head and sat down with a carton of milk. I told her about the sleepover, and she smiled at the idea of this night not turning into disaster. We set up the house and a snack station as well. 6 o clock was coming soon….

3rd person PoV

The first to arrive was Rin, and Kagura. Shigure poked his head out of the door. "Well, see you girls later! I'm off to Ayame's house!" Rin groaned, and shooed him out the door. She saw Asami and smiled at her. They were the best of friends, and were very alike, and looks, a bit and in personality as well, although Asami was a bit bipolar at times. Kagura came in with a pig and kitty sleeping bag, and let Kisa in. Now everyone was here. Let the games begin!

Asami said, "Let's watch a movie, while stuffing our faces!"

Rin agreed, and soon, they were all crowded around the TV watching a soap opera style romantic movie. The hero and heroine died in the end, and, Asami and Rin yelled, "Boring!" as they threw popcorn at the TV. Tohru was getting her nails painted as she watched the rest. After a box of tissues, they all played truth or dare…

Tune in for more THE SLEEPOVER OF DOOM!


	2. Chapter 2

Rin PoV

I stared on at Asami. She stared at me. We stared at Tohru, who shifted her gaze to Kisa, then to Kagura. Then she started laughing, and we all did, as the door burst open. Kyo marched in, along with Haru and Momiji, dragging a blushing Hiro along with them. Kyo said in particular to me,"Get your girly butts offs the couch! Its guys night!" I stared at him, and he gazed back. Asami got up and marched over to Kyo. She smiled sweetl,"Kyon-Kichi, if you dont hand it over, then I'm afraid I'll have to kill you for it." I thougth l saw worry glint in Kyo's amber eyes, but it was replaced by arrogance. "Fine. IOt's a truce. We sing for the couch, and for whoever gets to sleep in the living room next to the furnace." Asami was already dragging the karaoke machine out. Asami got up and tapped the mic with her hand. The feedback squeal wen through then entire house. "OK!" She smiled a bit EVilly at me. "Lets do this!" She went first. Her song was Take my Hand, by Simple Plan.

Hey Hey Hey Hey

Sometimes I feel like everybody's got a problem Sometimes I feel like nobody wants to solve them I know that people say we're never going to make it But I know we're going to get through this (Close your eyes and please don't let me go)  
Don't, Don't, Don't, Don't let me go now (Close your eyes don't let me let you go)  
Don't, Don't, Don't

[Chorus]  
Take my hand tonight Let's not think about tomorrow Take my hand tonight We could find some place to go Cause our hearts are locked forever And our love will never die Take my hand tonight One last time

The city sleeps and we're lost in the moment Another kiss says we're lying on the pavement If they could see us they would tell us that we're crazy But I know they just don't understand (Close your eyes and please don't let me go)  
Don't, Don't, Don't, Don't let me go now (Close your eyes don't let me let you go)  
Don't, Don't, Don't

[Chorus]  
Take my hand tonight Let's not think about tomorrow Take my hand tonight We could find some place to go Cause our hearts are locked forever And our love will never die Take my hand tonight One last time

Hey Hey Hey Hey

The raindrops The tears keep falling I see your face and it keeps me going If I get lost your light's going to guide me And I know that you can take me home You can take me home

[Chorus]  
Take my hand tonight Let's not think about tomorrow Take my hand tonight We could find some place to go Cause our hearts are locked forever And our love will never die Take my hand tonight One last time

[Chorus]  
Take my hand tonight Let's not think about tomorrow Take my hand tonight We could find some place to go Cause our hearts are locked forever And our love will never die (Love will never die)  
Take my hand tonight One last time

I smiled at her. Not bad, not bad. A bit too metal for my taste, but still good.

I sauntered up next. I chose My Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne

"My Happy Ending"

So much for my happy ending Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

Let's talk this over It's not like we're dead Was it something I did?  
Was it something You said?  
Don't leave me hanging In a city so dead Held up so high On such a breakable thread

You were all the things I thought I knew And I thought we could be

[Chorus:]  
You were everything, everything that I wanted We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away All this time you were pretending So much for my happy ending Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

You've got your dumb friends I know what they say They tell you I'm difficult But so are they But they don't know me Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me All the sh*t that you do

You were all the things I thought I knew And I thought we could be

[Chorus]

It's nice to know that you were there Thanks for acting like you cared And making me feel like I was the only one It's nice to know we had it all Thanks for watching as I fall And letting me know we were done

[Chorus x2]

[x2]  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

Haru walked up to me. He whispered in my ear, "You have me. Is that not a happy enough ending for you?" He smiled at me, and I smiled back.

Kisa went next.  
Because of you by kelly clarkson.

I will not make the same mistakes that you did I will not let myself Cause my heart so much misery I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard I've learned the hard way To never let it get that far

Because of you I never stray too far from the sidewalk Because of you I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt Because of you I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me Because of you I am afraid

I lose my way And it's not too long before you point it out I cannot cry Because I know that's weakness in your eyes I'm forced to fake A smile, a laugh everyday of my life My heart can't possibly break When it wasn't even whole to start with

Because of you I never stray too far from the sidewalk Because of you I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt Because of you I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me Because of you I am afraid

I watched you die I heard you cry every night in your sleep I was so young You should have known better than to lean on me You never thought of anyone else You just saw your pain And now I cry in the middle of the night For the same damn thing

Because of you I never stray too far from the sidewalk Because of you I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt Because of you I try my hardest just to forget everything Because of you I don't know how to let anyone else in Because of you I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty Because of you I am afraid

Because of you Because of you

I smiled sadly at her. Tohru went up next.  
Get up by superchick

I'm not afraid to fall it means i climbed up high to fall is not to fail you fail when you don't try not afraid to fall i might just learn to fly and i will spread these wings of mine

[Chorus:]  
If i get up i might fall back down again so let's get up come on If i get up i might fall back down again we get up anyway If i get up i might fall back down again so let's get up come on If i get up i might fall back down again I might fall back down again We'll just jump and see, even if it's the 20th time we'll just jump and see if we can fly

I'm not afraid to fall and here i told you so don't want to rock the boat but i just had to know just a greener side or can i touch the sky but either way i will have tried

If i get up i might fall back down again so let's get up come on If i get up i might fall back down again we get up anyway If i get up i might fall back down again so let's get up come on If i get up i might fall back down again I might fall back down again We'll just jump and see, even if it's the 30th time we'll just jump and see if we can fly

i'm not afraid to fall I've fallen many times they laughed when i fell down but i have dared to climb I'm not afraid to fall i know i'll fall again but i can win this in the end

If i get up i might fall back down again so let's get up come on If i get up i might fall back down again we get up anyway If i get up i might fall back down again so let's get up come on If i get up i might fall back down again I might fall back down again We'll just jump and see, even if it's the 40th time we'll just jump and see if we can fly

If i get up i might fall back down again so let's get up come on If i get up i might fall back down again we get up anyway If i get up i might fall back down again so let's get up come on If i get up i might fall back down again I might fall back down again\

Kagura: Devil Woman by Cliff Richards

I've had nothing but bad luck Since the day I saw the cat at my door So I came into you sweet lady Answering your mystical call

Crystal ball on the table Showing the future, the past Same cat with them evil eyes And I knew it was a spell she cast

She's just a devil woman With evil on her mind Beware the devil woman She's gonna get you...  
She's just a devil woman With evil on her mind Beware the devil woman She's gonna get you from behind...

Give me the ring on your finger Let me see the lines on your hand I can see me a tall dark stranger Giving you what you hadn't planned

I drank the potion she offered me I found myself on the floor Then I looked in those big green eyes And I wondered what I came there for...

She's just a devil woman With evil on her mind Beware the devil woman She's gonna get you...  
She's just a devil woman With evil on her mind Beware the devil woman She's gonna get you from behind...

If you're out on a moonlit night Be careful of them neighbourhood strays Of a lady with long black hair Tryin' to win you with her feminine ways

Crystal ball on the table Showing the future, the past Same cat with them evil eyes You'd better get out of there fast...

She's just a devil woman With evil on her mind Beware the devil woman She's gonna get you...  
She's just a devil woman With evil on her mind Beware the devil woman She's gonna get you...

She's just a devil woman With evil on her mind Beware the devil woman She's gonna get you...  
She's just a devil woman With evil on her mind Beware the devil woman She's gonna get you...

She's just a devil woman With evil on her mind Beware the devil woman She's gonna get you...  
She's just a devil woman With evil on her mind Beware the devil woman She's gonna get you...

Now the guys...

Kyo sang Headstrong by Trapt

Circling your, circling your, circling your head,  
Contemplating everything you ever said Now I see the truth, I got doubt A different motive in your eyes and now I m out See you later I see your fantasy, you want to make it a reality paved in gold See inside, inside of our heads (yeah)  
Well now that s over I see your motives inside, decisions to hide

[Chorus:]  
Back off I ll take you on Headstrong to take on anyone I know that you are wrong Headstrong we re headstrong Back off I ll take you on Headstrong to take on anyone I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong I can t give everything away I won t give everything away

[Verse 2:]  
Conclusions manifest, your first impressions got to be your very best I see you re full of it, and that s alright That s how you play, I guess you ll get through every night Well now that s over I see your fantasy, you want to make it a reality paved in gold See inside, inside of our heads (yeah)  
Well now that s over I see your motives inside, decisions to hide

[Chorus]

[Verse 3:]  
I know, I know all about [x3]  
I know, I know all about your motives inside, and your decision to hide

[Chorus]

Yuki sang Everybody's fool, by Evanescence

"Everybody's Fool"

perfect by nature icons of self-indulgence just what we all need more lies about a world that

never was and never will be have you no shame? Don't you see me?  
you know you've got everybody fooled

look here she comes now bow down and stare in wonder oh how we love you no flaws when you're pretending but now i know she

never was and never will be you don't know how you've betrayed me and somehow you've got everybody fooled

without the mask where will you hide?  
can't find yourself lost in your lie

i know the truth now i know who you are and i don't love you anymore

it never was and never will be you don't know how you've betrayed me and somehow you've got everybody fooled

it never was and never will be you're not real and you can't save me somehow now you're everybody's fool

Haru:  
Black or white by Michael Jackson

(cant type it in) sorry!

It ended.

And... we ended up sharing that living room... We split up our territory, but merged together for Truth or Dare. Asami got out a jug, and started mixing in wasabi, pineapple juice, leftover sushi. and various other delights. Then she set the bucket out into big glasses. She clapped her hands,  
"Ok! If you are chickening out of the dare, then you have to drink your cup. Or else..."  
The evil glint in her baby blues made me think otherwise.

She started,"Ok! Give me all ya got!" Yuki said, "I dare you to make me a snack." She looked pissed, but obidiently got up to the kitchen to get the food. She came back with rice balls and sushi for us all. She sat back down. "Haru, I dare you to declare and confess you undying love for Rin. Here." My eyes widened, and Haru walked over. "Love ya." He smiled cockily and me and pecked my lips. Asami sat down, looking a bit miffed she hadn't gotten to him. Haru said, "Momiji, I dare you to shut up." We all burst into thank yous and claimed that heaven was shining upon us. Momiji huffed and turned to Yuki. "Yuki, I dare you to call prank call Ayame about wanting to have a slumber party while diong each other's nails and modeling his dresses." Yuki's eyes widedned as Asami gleefully dialed in her dear brother's phone number. Yuki put on a girly voice and said, "Nii-san? Can we hang out later this month and like, do each others nails while watching Gossip Girl and modeling your dresses?" Ayame's giddy voice was put on speakerphone, and he said, Yes, yes,- wait, Gure-san, no!" Shigure took the phone. "Is the camera working? Will the girls be having a pajama pillow fight? Wherte are my high school girls?" We all turned to look at the camera in the room. Crap. I quickly took my high heel and smashed the screen before any further damage, and hung up the phone. Yuki went next. "Miss Honda, I dare you to end this silly game." Tohru happi;ly agreed, and we all played Dai-Hin-Min until 3 AM. Asami, being the insomniac she is stayed up with Kyo, the restless ca,, talking about fighting techniques and new martial arts tournaments, being the crazed MA nutter she is. I smiled as i lay down, and Haru returned it. My last thought.  
:"You know what? I don't regret coming here..Yes.."

In the morning, Kagura's mom picked the both of us up after Shigure staggerd into the house. Hiro was walking Kisa home, and Haru went with Momiji. I smiled and waved goodbye. Maybe my family was not as horrid as I thought. But that image of Ayame in a wedding dress came to life as he ran in. Oh, crap.


End file.
